my sister and me
by sofia n bethany
Summary: my stories revolving around Anna and Elsa
1. my sisters comfort

My Sister's Comfort.

Series: Disney's Frozen.

Summary: Anna gets hurt and Elsa is there for her.

Rated: PG.  
Contains: Minor injury and blood.

Disclaimers: I don't own characters or series. 

* * *

Elsa was sitting out in the garden in the cool of a summer sunset, watching her younger sister, Anna, playing and occasionally chasing a butterfly. Elsa was reading a book about summer storms, so she could explain to Anna, in a simple way that Anna would understand, why storms cause lightening and thunder to hopefully ease Anna's fear of them. Anna chased the butterflies from flower to flower, singing to herself.

She stopped for a moment as another idea crossed her mind. She looked over at the fountain and smiled.

Elsa was hardly paying her sister attention or keeping an eye on her. Just as she nearly got to the end of the Storms chapter, she heard Anna scream, then a splash. More splashing followed as Elsa looked up, alarmed. Anna was trying to grab hold of the fountain's edge and climb out of the water, shrieking.

Elsa quickly got up, dropping her book on the ground. She rushed over to the fountain. Anna was trying to get out, whimpering and shivering, but she kept slipping on the bottom.

"Anna, it's okay. I got you." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her out of the fountain.

"Elsa! It stung me!"

"What stung you?"

"One of the catfish in there. It hurts!" Anna said, putting her hand over her injured arm. She had no long sleeves on, which probably would have protected her from getting stung. Elsa forced Anna to remove her hand from her arm, and sure enough, there was a hole in her flesh that was bleeding. Elsa made Anna press her finger against the wound to help stop the blood from flowing out anymore. They walked to the castle like that.

"What were you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I was trying to walk along the fountain's edge, but I slipped on a wet part and fell in.. I fell on some of the catfish, and one of them stung me."

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, don't do that anymore! Especially if no one's out here to help you. It only takes a few seconds to drown!"

Anna nodded, taking in Elsa's very serious tone. She was right. That would be dangerous.

They walked up the side door of the castle, which was only mile away from the garden. Then, Elsa insisted on both of them going to Anna's room real quick.

"Why?" Anna asked, shivering and dripping water on the carpet.

"Because I want you to get some warm clothes on before we see the nurse."

"Okay.."

Elsa walked into the bathroom as they came to it, and she got a towel. Then, they walked into Anna's room and Anna got herself a warm, short sleeve nightgown and some slippers, as well as dry underwear. She went in her closet and closed the door a little to give herself some privacy as she dried herself with the towel. Then, she got into her warm clothing. She put on a robe, glad that the bleeding of the wound had lessened some.

"Let's go see the nurse and get that sting taken care of." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand and leading her to the hospital room.

Anna nodded and followed her sister all the way to the hospital of the castle. They walked in and found the nurse sitting at her desk. She had no patients to attend to, so she was able to look at and treat Anna's arm immediately.

Anna sat down in a chair beside the nurse's desk. Elsa explained about how Anna got the sting. The nurse nodded, taking everything in.

"Alright," the nurse said, "I'm going to clean her wound and put some medicine on it, then I'll place a bandage on it. The medicine might sting a little. Okay, princess?"

Anna nodded, not liking the idea of the medicine making the wound sting worse than it already did. But she would have to bear it.

Elsa sat in another chair across the small room and watched. The nurse cleaned Anna's wound with a napkin that she'd wet with warm water. The wet napkin washed off the dried blood, causing the wound to start bleeding again.

Elsa and the nurse knew that would happen. The nurse placed some gel medicine on the wound real quick, which did sting. The thickness of the medicine stopped the blood flow. The nurse placed a bandage on her arm.

The nurse turned to Elsa. "Now, she will need the bandage changed and more medicine every morning and when she takes a bath. Okay, your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "It will be done."

The nurse nodded with a smile. Anna felt the bandage on her arm with her hand, her wound still stinging some.

Elsa covered her mouth as she yawned. "Well, I think it's time for dinner and -"

Anna piped up, "Can you read me a fairytale tonight.. or do you have work to do?"

"No work.. I'm yours for the evening." she smiled, knowing her sister would be happy about that.

Anna smiled, "Yay. We can read in the library by the fireplace."

"Okay, but we should get some dinner first.."

"And cake for dessert! Chocolate, of course." Anna said, happily, forgetting about her injured arm.

Elsa smiled, not expecting anything different. They thanked the nurse and walked to the kitchen, and chatting along the way. They told the kitchen staff what they would like, then the sisters waited at the dinning table for their food and drink. A little while later, two maids came to the table with the trays of dinner, dessert, and drinks.

"We wanted to go to the library and read." Elsa informed the maids and she went to take her tray from one of the maids.

"Oh, that's okay, my Lady, I can carry this for you." The other maid with Anna's tray nodded.

"Very well, thank you." She said and lead the group to the library.

Elsa made a fire in the library's fireplace and soon, the sisters were sitting in front of it, enjoying their meals. Now that Anna was sitting still, the sting of her wound was becoming noticeable again. But the pain wasn't bad enough to make her speak up about it. In hardly anytime, Anna was done with her dinner and diving into her dessert, delighting in the taste. Chocolate was a taste she would never get bored of. Elsa took her time eating, then she ate some of her warm apple pie. They both finished off their tea, now feeling content.

They both got up off the floor and made their way to the sofa that was in front of the fire place. Anna took a seat, but Elsa went over to one of the book shelves. She took a book off the shelf and went back to the sofa. She made herself comfortable on one side of the sofa, while Anna laid down on the other end, her head resting on one of the small pillows. Elsa opened the book and read aloud the title of one of Anna's favorite fairytales. One she hadn't read in about a year. Anna closed her eyes with a smile, ready to listen.

Elsa began to read, Anna listening to her warm, soft voice. Every once in a while, Elsa would glance over the top of the book at Anna, and half way through the book, Anna became very still, eyes closed and breathing softly. Elsa smiled, knowing that Anna had fallen asleep. Elsa was glad for that, as it was starting to storm. Typical of these summer nights.

Elsa laid on the sofa, listening to the rain, thunder, and watching the fire flicker, or gazing at adorable Anna. The maids entered to collect their trays and cups now the that sisters were done with their dinner. They left, being quiet so as not to wake up Anna. Elsa was just about to drift off to sleep herself when bright lightening flashed, lighting up the room. A loud, powerful thunder shook the room soon after. Elsa was wide awake now, startled. A whimper from Anna got Elsa's attention. She look over at Anna, who was searching around the room for Elsa, scared. Elsa sat up and Anna saw her movement, then Anna made her way over to Elsa and threw herself into Elsa's arms.

"Anna, it's okay. I'm here." Elsa said, soothingly, as she stroked Anna's hair.

Anna's wound pressed hard against Elsa's arm, making it hurt again, but Anna was too focused on trying to calm down that she didn't care. Anna started calming down some, snuggling into the comfort of her sister's arms.

Anna gave a breath of relief, "You're still here."

"Yes, my sweet Flower. I'll always be here." Elsa said, rubbing her sister's back to help calm her down. Lightening flashed through the window again and Anna winced. Elsa broke free of Anna, assuring the younger girl that she was only going to the windows to close the curtains. That way, Anna wouldn't see the lightening through the dark material, and it would help her relax more. After Elsa had closed the curtains, she went back to Anna and laid at her side again. She stroked her sister's hair again as Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, then Elsa softly began to sing to Anna.

 _"The storm rages on outside,_  
 _I know I left you before._  
 _But you never have to worry now,_  
 _I'll never leave you anymore._

 _I love you for all you are._  
 _You're strong and kind,_  
 _Gentle, warm, and sweet._  
 _And I know you'll find.._

 _that you are my Flower,_  
 _I'll be the rain you need._  
 _I'll help you grow,_  
 _As you do for me._

 _Until morning comes,_  
 _I'll always protect you._  
 _Stay here by my side,_  
 _and remember I love you."_

Anna smiled, warmed by the lyrics. Elsa had written this song for her, unbeknownst to Anna. Now was the perfect time to sing it to her.

"That's pretty." Anna whispered with a smile.

"Thank you. I wrote it for you.. Ironically, it's storming, so I thought now would be a good time to sing it to you." Elsa said, giving her sister a warm hug. "I love you."

"Thank you, Elsa. I love you, too. Always."

The End.

* * *

Requests:  
I don't take requests or do author collaborations, sorry.

(c)Copyright:  
Story is copyrighted to me under my names:  
sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.  
Sofia n Nancy of FanFiction,net. 


	2. fun times in arendelle

Fun Times In Arendelle.

Series: Disney's Frozen / Tangled.

Summary: Anna, Elsa, Flynn, and Rapunzel have some adventures in Arendelle.

Notes: Rapunzel is the cousin of Elsa and Anna in this story, and she has her magic, blonde hair.

Rated: PG.

Disclaimers: I don't own characters or series. 

* * *

"Come on, Elsa." Anna said as she dragged her big sister Elsa outside to a garden that she'd found the day before. Elsa was wearing a green, long dress and cloak that was decorated with pink flowers. It was a nice change from the usual blue she wore a lot. Elsa let Anna lead her into the garden and was surprised at all the beautiful flowers and butterflies.

"One of the maids told me that this was Mom's garden." Anna told her. Elsa smiled, feeling the warmth of being in a place that mother loved.

They walked through the garden, enjoying the scenery, then Anna paused. "The ground feels soft here.." She hopped a few times, then the ground caved in under her and Elsa's feet, sending both girls down into a tunnel. They sat up, trying to recover from the pain of landing on a hard ground.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, getting up to help her sister, ignoring the pain.

"Yeah.. but I hit my head." Anna said, rubbing it on the side.

Elsa let Anna use her for support and they looked up at the hole seven feet up. "We have to find some way out.."

"Hello?" a male voice called down the tunnel. Someone with a lantern was approaching them.

Elsa took hold of her sister's hand and readied her other hand to use her powers for defense if she needed to. To both girls' relief, Rapunzel and Flynn came into view. Elsa smiled and walked over to them with her sister at her side.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked the two.

"Doing what I love. Exploring," Flynn told them with a smile.

Rapunzel sighed. "He's gotten us lost.. and I'm starving."

Flynn gave her a offended look. "Alright, Blondie, I didn't know we'd end up lost.. Let it go.."

"Well, I'm sure there's a way out around here," Elsa told them, "and we're not going to get anywhere standing here."

She began to lead the group through the tunnels, trying to calm frightened Anna. Finally, after what seemed like an hour to Anna, which was only 25 minutes, they found a lighted opening ahead with stairs leading up. They walked up them and found themselves behind one of the stores.

Rapunzel sighed, "Oh, thank goodness. Food."

She ran into the back door and the others came slowly in behind her. By the time they'd gotten to the front of the store, Rapunzel already had two sandwiches and a drink, looking ready to eat her food now. Elsa came over the the store keeper and told him that she hadn't brought any money along, but she'd repay him. He agreed, knowing the Queen was true to her word. She nodded to Rapunzel to give her the okay and Rapunzel unwrapped a sandwich and began to eat her food right there.

Anna got some candy and they walked out of the store, Rapunzel still eating. Just as Anna got to one of the outside tables where Rapunzel sat down to finish eating, an eight year old girl grabbed Anna's clear, candy bag and ran with it. Anna gasped and ran after her. Elsa ran after Anna. Flynn and Rapunzel just watched in disbelief. Anna caught the girl and wrapped her arm around the child, trying to take back her candy.

"Let her go! Now, Anna!" Elsa told her.

"But my candy!" Anna complained.

"I said let her go!"

Anna let the girl go. Then, the little girl kicked Anna in the lower leg, and as Anna gasped and grabbed her leg, the little girl ran away with Anna's candy.

"Little brat!" Anna yelled after her, then turned to glare at Elsa. "You let that little brat take my candy!"

"Anna, stop. I'm queen. I'll get you more candy. The shop keeper has plenty." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand. "Come on."

Anna let Elsa lead her back into the food store. Elsa explained to the shop keeper what had just happened as Anna gathered more of her favorite candy. Elsa assured the keeper that she would repay him for the candy.

He smiled, "Oh, that's quite alright, your Majesty, you don't have to."

"No, I insist. We got food and you need payment. I'll give you the money in return when I get it."

He nodded, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Anna walked out of the store with her new candy and she gave Elsa the bag, knowing well that no child would dare steal a bag from the Queen.

"Back to the castle, then?" Flynn asked, the group already too tired to do anymore walking.

So, they asked the driver of a nearby horse-pulled carriage to take them to the castle. He agreed, refusing the offer of payment, saying he was more than happy to be of service to the royal family. They reached the castle entrance in no time, thanked the driver, and went inside. The sky was just beginning to form a lovely sunset. The group went to the library where Elsa still had some important documents to read over and sign.

She sat at a table with her papers while Flynn, Rapunzel, and Anna started reading some books. While Anna was reading, Rapunzel noticed Anna rubbing the spot where the girl had kicked her, and Rapunzel pulled Anna skirt up a little. In the dim light from the fire of the fireplace and small lanterns on the table, she could see that Anna had a bruise on her leg now. Anna bruised easily. Elsa watched them when Rapunzel told Anna that she could heal the injury.

Anna and Elsa watched, curiously, as Rapunzel placed her golden hair against Anna's bruise, then she began to sing a very lovely song that started with, "Flower, gleam and glow.. Let your power shine.." Anna was amazed at the sight of Rapunzel's hair beginning to glow. Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Once the glow reached Anna's bruise, the pain went away almost immediately, and when Rapunzel reached the end of her song, the bright glow of her hair faded, returning her hair to normal. She removed her hair from Anna's leg and the bruise was gone, much to Anna and Elsa's amazement. Flynn didn't seem at all surprised by this, as he already knew Rapunzel's hair had healing powers.

Rapunzel looked at her cousins, "But you must promise me to keep this a secret. Please. I've already had two people try to capture me for my magical hair."

Anna and Elsa nodded, understandingly. Elsa went back to her work, while Anna and Rapunzel were growing restless and bored. Anna suggested a game of tag, and Rapunzel agreed to the fun game. Flynn sat on the sofa in front of the lit fireplace, reading an adventure book. Elsa focused on her work, trying to ignore the sounds of the other girls playing their silly game of chasing each other around the tall shelves of books. Not long after the game started, Elsa and Flynn heard something heavy crashing to the floor.

She got up and ran to the other side of the library. To her shock, Anna and Rapunzel had knocked over a large rack of book shelves. The books were scattered all over the floor. Before Elsa could begin to yell at them, Rapunzel told her that it was her fault for running into Anna and making her fall against the book rack. Elsa nodded and said that she would call some maids in to help clean up this mess. And she did just that. With the help of Flynn and the maids, the girls had the rack set up again and the books picked up off the floor.

"You two," Elsa told them in a serious tone, "No more games in the castle! There's too many things to break in here. Got it?"

Anna and Rapunzel nodded, looking ashamed. They sat on the sofa with books to read as Elsa went back to her document signing. Soon, a maid came in, saying that dinner was ready. Everyone went to the dinning table where food and drink was waiting for them. They began to eat, Rapunzel and Anna still looking ashamed that they'd upset Elsa. Elsa noticed this.

"Anna, Rapunzel.. I'm not mad at you anymore," Elsa said in a softer voice, "Just please, don't play such games in the castle. That's what the outside courtyards are for." she said with a smile.

Both girls nodded, feeling better and continued to eat. After dinner, the girls took showers and got into some pajamas, then they took blankets and pillows to the library where they would have a sleep over. They told each other stories and read books until they fell asleep.

Sometime around 2:00am, Rapunzel awoke, anxiety consuming her over the nightmare she'd just had about Mother Gothel trying to steal her away from her family again. Afraid, she shook the closest person awake, which turned out to be Elsa. Elsa awoke immediately, thinking it was Anna that was shaking her awake.

"Anna? What's wrong?" she asked, worried for her little sister.

"It's me, Rapunzel. I just had a bad dream, and I'm scared to go back to sleep now." she said loud enough to wake Anna up. Elsa wrapped her arms around shaking Rapunzel, trying to comfort her like she'd do to Anna when Anna was scared.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"She just had a bad dream," Elsa told Anna.

Anna moved over to Rapunzel and wrapped her arms around her, too. They laid down, Rapunzel feeling better in the embrace of her cousins. They all soon fell asleep again. 

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel awoke to realize she was still in the other girls' embraces. She didn't move as she didn't want to wake the others, but she wondered how she was going to get up without waking them. She stayed there for a few minutes until Flynn, who was laying on the sofa and waiting for them to wake up, noticed that Rapunzel was awake. He crept quietly over to the girls and gently shook them awake, whispering that it was time for breakfast.

"Rise and shine." Rapunzel told them, wide awake now. She was always an early riser.

Elsa was awake now, looking a bit grumpy about being awakened. "I'll rise, but I refuse to shine.."

Anna was still lying with her eyes closed, but aware of what was going on, then she asked, "Are my eyes open yet?"

Elsa started laughing and Anna opened her eyes with a smile, loving the sound of her sister's laugh.

They made their way to the dinning room where breakfast was waiting. They sat and ate, Anna and Rapunzel laughing about various topics. When Rapunzel said something about the little girl getting the better of her yesterday, Anna picked up her spoon, ready to flick her pancake syrup on Rapunzel, but stopped when Elsa pointed a finger at her.

"You do and I'll make you clean it up." Elsa said with a smirk, knowing that Anna hated to clean.

Anna lower her spoon and began to eat again.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Flynn asked.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said, "I want to go shopping. I've seen a lot of good stores around here."

Anna chimed in, "I'll join you. I know my way around the town very well."

Everyone agreed to that.

They got cleaned up and made their way to the town. The candy store was the first place that Anna walked quickly to. The shop keeper wasn't surprised to see Anna back so soon. This time, Elsa had brought plenty of money, including what they owed the keeper form yesterday. Anna got more candy and hugged her bag tightly to her as she walked out, checking for any children. There wasn't any, so she she relaxed.

They walked from shop to shop, not noticing the gathering clouds. They were in the clothing store when rain began to fall. All the people outside went to nearest stores for shelter. Thunder rumbled, getting Anna's attention. She looked out the window. "Oh, no.. I hate thunderstorms.."

Elsa came up to her. "These summer storms pass by quickly. We'll wait it out here." Anna sat down at one of the walls at the back of the store to get as far away from the windows as possible. Thunderstorms made her nervous. Especially if there was lightening. But none was flashing, to Anna's relief. Elsa sat beside her as Flynn and Rapunzel continued to look around the store, not minding the storm at all. They were so brave. It made Anna wish that she could be that brave, but she couldn't when it involved storms.

"Anna, my sweet, little flower. It's okay. I'm here." Elsa whispered when she saw Anna shaking a little. "The storm won't last long."

Elsa got up, walked over to the store keeper's desk, and searched through books they had for sell, Anna watching Elsa's every move, nervously. Elsa found a book about fairies that Anna would like and took it took her sister. Anna turned to face the back wall so that she wouldn't see the storm out the window. Elsa gave her the book and Anna began looking through it, loving the pretty pictures of the nature fairies, especially the children fairies. They were adorable.

She smiled as she looked through the book, ignoring the storm. Elsa smiled, too, glad that her sister was calming down. Rapunzel and Flynn were sitting at the front of the store, talking while waiting for the storm to ease up. They laughed about something every once in a while, and once, Flynn kissed her cheek, beaming at her about something she'd said. Elsa watched as Rapunzel laid back on the floor, not caring when the customers started to laugh, amused by this.

"What? I'm tired.." she told them. Flynn was smiling at her, knowing she'd do something like that.

They waited and waited, it took an hour before the storm cleared up enough to where it was safe to go outside. Elsa bought the fairy book for Anna and they went outside to look for the nearest place to eat. They found one and Elsa paid for them. Soon, they were sitting at a nice table, eating their lunch, and not 5 minutes later, Olaf the friendly snowman came bursting though the doors.

"There you all are. What are you doing?"

Before any of them could answer, one of the waiters saw him and shouted, "You're not allowed in here, snowman. We told you to never come back here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

The waiter bowed, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but the last time he was in here, he left trails of ice and snow, like he's doing now, and five waiters slipped on the trails, spilling the food."

Elsa nodded, understandingly. "Olaf, please go outside. I'm sorry, but that's what they wish. We'll meet you out there soon. Sorry."

Olaf walked gloomily out, the group feeling a bit bad for him. So once they were all full, they gathered up the rest of the food to go, and hurried back to the castle with Olaf, their arms too full of bags to do anymore shopping.

They were also racing another coming rain storm. They made it to the castle doors just as the rain went from a sprinkle to a pour. They took the bags to Elsa's study, where all of them could fit in comfortably, and took out their items they had bought.

Elsa sat on the sofa, enjoying their company. She loved the change of having people around and relieved that she didn't have to hide away anymore. To Anna's worry, this storm was bringing lightening. Her face paled as she looked to the window, then at Elsa. Elsa gave her a smile, "It's okay, Flower. You're safe." Anna cuddled up in the arms of her sister, glad that she finally wasn't alone anymore.

The End.

* * *

Requests:  
I don't take requests or do author collaborations, sorry.

(c)Copyright:  
Story is copyrighted to me under my names:  
sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.  
Sofia n Nancy of FanFiction,net. 


End file.
